


Powrót do domu

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, Werewolf Senses, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilkołaki nienawidzą dużych miast i mają ku temu powody.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  You sit beside me on the train and your perfume/cologne smells so amazing I can’t stop thinking about it AU
> 
> 26.05.2016 - 19:00
> 
> Nie wiem co to, pisane zbyt późno bym brała za to odpowiedzialność, zwłaszcza za końcówkę.

           Zaledwie kilka dni wystarczyło, by Nowy Jork zaczął go przerażać. Był pełen zapachów, nie zawsze dla niego przyjemnych. Zazwyczaj chciał po prostu uciec, zwłaszcza z metra czy zatłoczonych kawiarni. Dlatego cieszył się, że w końcu może wsiąść do pociągu i wrócić do domu. Chyba powinien zacząć doceniać Beacon Hills za ten spokój i możliwość ucieczki do lasu w każdej chwili. Albo powinien przeklinać Laurę, za wysłanie go do tego strasznego miasta.  
          Zaczytany w książce niemal nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do jego przedziału i usiadł koło niego. Może spowodowane było to ty, iż nie poczuł żadnego przytłaczającego zapachu perfum. Dlatego ciche kichnięcie koło niego tak bardzo go zaskoczyło.  
          Chudy chłopak siedzący tuż obok również pogrążony był w trzymanej książce. Pomimo zdziwienia, powinien przestać się gapić, jednak nagle coś do niego dotarło. Nie wyczuwał od chłopaka żadnej z tych nieprzyjemnych woni, które towarzyszyły my ostatnio. Jedynie delikatna woń mydła i naturalny zapach chłopaka. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo jego zmysły były ostatnio przeciążone nawet nie zauważył jak skończył z twarzą wtuloną w kark chłopaka.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał nagle i to pozwoliło mu zorientować się, co właśnie zrobił.  
\- Mhmm.  
\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? Mógłbyś się odsunąć? - spytał grzecznie, choć już pewnie każdy na jego miejscu dawno uciekłby z krzykiem.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w kark nieznajomego.  
\- Wilkołak, prawda? Jestem Stiles, przyszły emisariusz.  
          Powinien być przerażony tym, że ktoś o nim wie. Ale skoro był to emisariusz, to nie miał się czego obawiać. Tego uczyła go matka i ufał jej słowom.  
\- Tak ładnie pachniesz... Jak ty i tylko ty.  
          W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko śmiech Stilesa. Nie wiedział, czy to przez wpływ Nowego Jorku czy z innych powodów, ale czuł się przy nim tak dobrze. Dlatego wdychając dalej ten niebiański zapach, zaczął mówić:  
\- Jestem Derek Hale. Miasto jest okropne dla wilkołaczych zmysłów – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie bój się, oddam cię całego i zdrowego w ręce matki. Choć przyznam, że po raz pierwszy przytula się do mnie wilkołak – zażartował.  
          Dereka nie interesowało nic więcej oprócz zapachu chłopaka. Był tez pewien, że nie da mu zbyt daleko uciec nawet, gdy będzie już w domu. W końcu byłby głupi, gdyby dał mu uciec.


End file.
